Wheel of Fortune
by intensewriter866
Summary: Ino and Kiba...love or lost?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fan fic, so I hope you guys like it.

I do not own any of the Naruto characters or anything Naruto. Also, I would like to say, this is in the times of Naruto Arc Part 2(some things are changed though). Here's Wheel of Fortune,

Chapter 1

She sat there, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. She looked beyond looking at her one true love. Then as she looked at him, she remembered how that love died 4 months ago. She sat at the bleachers with her diary in hand, ready to pour all her thoughts out on paper.

Dear diary,

There he is again, over there playing with his "homies" or whatever the hell he wants to call them. Whenever I look at him I think of the love we used to share. The 6 months we were together were the best months of my life. I had no idea it was going to end up like this, me looking at him from afar, afraid to say a damn thing to him, when we used to be able to say anything to each other when we were together. My love for Sasuke grows every day, I want to tell him I love him, but if he said he was over me, I don't think I could be able to take the rejection. Everyday during class, I sit at my seat wondering what I should do about him and I. I love him so much, but how can I tell him after what happened 4 months ago? Oh my god, he's looking at me :0, oh my god he's coming over here! I gotta go! Talk to ya later!

Love, Ino

Ino then closed her diary and waited for Sasuke to come over. Ino got so lost in thought that she could barely remember he was coming over.

Ino's mind- Oh my goodness, he looks so sexy in his soccer uniform, oh I want to tell him how I feel so bad, but.. No! I will tell him, I will not be afraid anymore!

Ino- Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ino was so excited about telling Sasuke that she could barely remember that he was standing right in front of her.

Ino's mind- Oh god why did I do that?

Sasuke- Uh... Ino? Are you okay?

Ino- Yeah I'm fine, sorry about the out burst, got a little excited about something.

Sasuke- Really what?

Ino- Oh.. uh... I.. just remembered, my birthday's in a week.

Sasuke- Yeah that's something to be excited about.

Ino- Yeah.

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment, until they both wanted to start up the conversation again.

Both- Look I...

They both laughed.

Ino- Oh, sorry, you go first.

Sasuke- Okay, look, I know what happened between us sucked okay, so I wanted to come over here to tell you that I really hope there's no hard feelings between us. Any ways, I was coming over here to ask you something.

Ino' s mind- Oh my god, he's going to ask me to get back together, here it goes.

Sasuke- Well..., I was just wondering if... we could still be friends after this whole situation.

After Sasuke said that, Ino heart was shattered into pieces, she was heart broken.

Sasuke- Uh.. Ino, you okay?

Ino tried to fight the tears but she felt one roll down her cheek.

Ino- (crying a little) Oh yeah, I'm fine.. Yeah, we can still be friends.

Sasuke- Great tha...

Sasuke then saw that Ino was now crying, He grabbed her by her shoulders to try to make her feel better but he saw she only cried more.

Sasuke- Ino... are you sure your...

Ino-(crying) Yeah I'm fine okay, now I gotta go.

She tugged her shoulders away from him, grabbed her stuff and ran as far away as she could away from him. Sasuke tried to run after her for a little bit, then decided to stop since he couldn't catch her.

Ino's mind- I can't believe this, how could he do this, how the fuck could he want to just be friends!? Well fuck him! He can just burn in hell for all I care!

Ino ran into 5th Hokage National High School and ran into the girls bathroom only to bump smack dab into someone.

Random- Hey could you watch where the hell your going?!

Ino- I'm sorry.. but...

Ino looked up, and she saw the last person she wanted to see right now.

Hope you guys liked it. I promise you, this will get more intense as it goes on. Hope ya'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys liked the first chapter.:) Here's the second one.

Chapter 2

Ino looked up and she was looking dead in the eyes of Sakura Haruno.

Sakura- Damn Ino! Why do you have to be such a clutz.

Ino- Oh sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean it.

Sakura-(scoffs) Like that matters.

Ino glanced at Sakura and then started picking up her things again. Finally they got done and they both stood up.

Ino- Look, I just want to say I'm sorry... for everything.

Sakura- Yeah, whatever.

Sakura then walked past Ino and bumped her shoulder, causing her to drop her stuff again. Ino started to pick up what she dropped as Sakura looked back.

Sakura-(bitchy) Oops, (chuckles) sorry.

Sakura walked out.

Ino- (softly) Bitch.

Random- Hope you weren't talkin' to me.

Ino- Huh?

Ino looked up and saw Ten Ten.

Ten Ten- Hmm.. you okay? Need some help?

Ino- Uhh... sure.

Ten Ten bent down and started helping Ino with her stuff.

Ten Ten- Hey, what happened anyways? I saw Sakura walking out of here and I thought that at least she would help you.

Ino- Nope. Well you know Sakura.. hating me as usual.

Ten Ten- She doesn't hate you.

Ino then gave her that "whatever" stare.

Ten Ten- Okay, she does hate you. But that doesn't mean that there isn't some hope of you two becoming friends again.

Ino- Yes it does, she'll never be my friend after what I did.

Ten Ten- Look, if your still feeling guilty about the whole "Sasuke" thing, than you need to stop.

Ino looked shocked that Ten Ten just said that.

Ten Ten- Listen, Sakura had tons of chances to get her man, but she kept playing games with him and he went to you. She had her chance and didn't go for it, you did.

Ino- But..

Ten Ten- No buts, now I want you to stop feeling guilty and try to patch things up with her. Even though Sakura is my best friend, she's getting on my last god damn nerves with all of her "Ino, that bitch, Ino is such a whore, Ino this, Ino that." I'm tired of it.

Ino laughs a little, then they get done getting her stuff up and stand up.

Ten Ten- So look, try to patch things up with Sakura okay?

Ino- Okay.

Ten Ten handed Ino her stuff back and started to walk out of the bathroom.

Ino- Hey, Ten Ten.

Ten Ten-(turns around) Huh?

Ino- Thanks for the help, and the advice.

Ten Ten- No prob, I'll see ya in class, okay.

Ino- Okay.

Ten Ten left and then Ino walked out of the bathroom to Ebisu's class. She got to the door and opened it. The sound of chattering filled the room. Ino took a seat near the window and looked to her right and saw Hinata saw gawkingly at Naruto.

Ino- Hey, Hinata.

Hinata- Hmmm.

Hinata looked back.

Hinata- Oh... Hi, Ino.

Ino- Hey, there's no need to feel shy around me, I'm a friend, remember that.

Hinata- O..Okay.

Ino- Soooo, what are you sitting all alone for?

Hinata- Oh.. well, I don't really have any friends, there's Kiba, but he'd rather hang out with his "crew" and there's Shino, but he just sits alone and reads his books.

Ino- What about Naruto?

Hinata- Huh...

Just hearing his name made her blush.

Ino- Naruto, I thought you guys were pretty good friends.

Hinata- We are, but...

Hinata turned her head away so Ino couldn't see her blushing, but Ino caught on quickly.

Ino- Hey... Your blushing aren't you?

Hinata- Huh.. No, no, why would you think that?

Ino- Don't play dumb with me, I used to play that trick when I liked Sasuke.. OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE NARUTO!

Hinata- Shhhhhhhh, (whispering) your too loud.

Ino- (whispering) Oh, right, sorry.

Ino looked around to see if anyone heard her, but everyone else were too occupied in their conversations to hear. Then she looked back and saw Shino looking at her and turned back to Hinata.

Ino- (whispering) Oh shit! Did he hear us?

Hinata- (whispering) I don't know.

Ino looked back at Shino, and realized he was still looking at them, so she decided to wave.

Ino- Hey, Shino.

Shino just looked at her and went back to his book.

Ino- Wow, that was rude, well, if he did hear anything, he probably wouldn't even care.

Hinata- True, Shino's always been the quiet type, never really talks to anyone but me and Kiba.

Ino- Wow.

Hinata- Uhh... Ino.

Ino- Hmm.

Hinata- Can you promise me something?

Ino- Sure, what?

Hinata- Could you keep the whole "me liking Naruto" thing a secret?

Ino- Sure, after all, we are friends right?

Hinata's face lightened up knowing she'd made a friend in Ino.

Hinata- Yeah, sure... friends.

They shaked hands to make it official.

Ino- Hey it's weird, Ebisu still isn't here. Class started 5 minutes ago.

Hinata- Now that you mention it, that is weird. Ebisu is never late.

Right when Hinata said that, the whole class heard the sound of the door opening and they all rushed to their seats. And to their surprise,Tsunade came in.

Tsunade- Hey everyone, you may know me as the principal, but you will now know me as teacher-principal, Okay, now let's get the lesson started.

Naruto raised his hand to ask a question.

Tsunade- Yes Naruto?

Naruto- Not too sound rude or anything, but where's the pervy teacher?

Sakura- Naruto, your such a dumb ass.

Naruto- Hey, I was just asking!

Tsunade- Okay, calm down Naruto, okay... This is going to be hard for me to say... but Ebisu is in critical condition at the hospital.

Everyone in the class looked shocked. Then Ten Ten raised her hand.

Tsunade- Yeah, Ten Ten?

Ten Ten- What exactly happened?

Tsunade- Well... you see... for the past few years, there's been a fued going on between the Hidden Leaf and Sound Village. The Hidden Leaf Village has been thinking about going to war for a little while, but the Sound Village wanted us to see what would happen if we wanted a war. So when Ebisu was coming here, they attacked him to a bloody pulp. It was one of the most horrifying images I've ever seen.

Sakura- Well... is he alive?

Tsunade- Yeah,... for now anyways.

Kiba- Wait, what's that supossed to mean?

Tsunade- The injuries are bad, I mean really bad. Ebisu might die.

When Tsunade said that, everyone couldn't do anything but look in shock.

Hope you guys liked that Chapter. I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I can. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, even though I only got one review, I've just decided to post chapter 3 anyways. Here we go

Chapter 3

Shock, that was the only thing you saw as the students came out of Ebisu's classroom. Some people were concerned, some were crying, and some just didn't give a fuck. Ino walked out shocked at what she saw. Sasuke was flirting with Sakura, and she was blushing red-hot.

Ino's mind- So that's why he said he wanted to be "just friends". And to think that I thought that he was concerned about me, all he wanted to do was to get rid of me to be with her. So I was just a pawn in his plan to get Sakura? Well you know what? They both can just burn in hell!

Just then, Ino felt someone tap her on the back.

Ino- huh?

She turned around and oddly saw Kiba standing there.

Ino- Oh, hi Kiba.

Kiba- Uh.. Hey, look I fell kind of stupid, but I need to ask you something.

Ino's mind- hmm.. what could he possibly want from me?

Ino- Oh, sure, what is it?

Kiba- Well, you know how Tsunade explained the review for the huge test tomorrow?

Ino- Uh... Yeah why?

Kiba- Welll truth is.. I wasn't paying attention in the slightest bit, so I was just wondering... if you'd help me study tonight?

Ino was kind of confused of Kiba's decision to ask her to study. She wasn't the smartest person in the class, so why did he ask her off all people?

Kiba- Well..?

Ino- Umm.. Sure, no problem.

Kiba got excited.

Kiba- Okay, so come to my place? Say at 7:00?

Ino- Sure.

Kiba- Okay, I'll see you there then.

Ino- Allrighty, bye.

Kiba- Bye

Ino turned her back and walked away and then Kiba did the same. School went pretty good for the rest of the day, all Ino could think about was her study session with Kiba. The sounds of excited roars filled the air as the kids realized school was over. Ino was heading to training grounds with Shikamaru and Chouji until she heard Kiba call her name.

Kiba- (yelling) Hey Ino, come here a minute!

Ino walked over to Kiba.

Ino- (laughs a little) Hey, what's up?

Kiba- Nothing much, just seeing if we're still on for our study session.

Ino- Of course.

There was an awkward silence for a second.

Shikamaru- (yelling) Ino! Come on! Asuma's going to have our asses if we're late again!

Ino- Oh, sorry gotta go, I'll see you at 7.

Kiba- All right.

They both parted ways and Ino smiled as she walked away. At training grounds Asuma was reviewing the best ways to dodge many shurikens and kurenai's at once, and everyone including Asuma(who was throwing the weapons) were exhausted.

Asuma-(out of breath) Okay... take 5.

Ino-Shika-Cho all sat under a tree so they could get some shade in this hot weather. Shikamaru took a sip of his water, Chouji was ripped open a bag of potato chips, and Ino was lost in thought.

Ino's mind- I wonder what Kiba's house is going to look like. Nice probably, he always keeps himself together, unlike some of the pigs in school. Like Naruto, how the hell could Hinata possibly like _him? _ I guess I don't know what goes on in that shy little head of her's.

Ino kept on thinking to herself until Shikamaru called her.

Shikamaru- Hey, Ino.

Ino- Huh?

Shikamaru- I've got a question for you.

Ino- Umm.. Okay, spill.

Shikamaru sat up from the spot of the tree where he was laying.

Shikamaru- What's up with you and Kiba?

Ino- (gasps a little) Uhh.. What do you mean?

Shikamaru- Don't act stupid, I saw the way you smiled when you were walking away from him.

Shikamaru started to laugh a little.

Ino- (blushing) Shut up Shikamaru!(punches him) What's it matter to you anyways? I don't ask you what's going on with you and Temari, now do I?

Shikamaru- Actually, you do.

Ino's mind- Damn! Maybe that didn't go as well as I thought it would.

Ino- Okay! Well that's not the point, why are you so curious all of a sudden?

Shikamaru- Hey, I was just wondering calm down. It's not my fault you like Kiba.

Ino- I do not like Kiba, okay?

Ino's mind- Or do I?

Shikamaru- Yeah, that's why you blushed when I said his name.

Ino- I did not blush.. It's just hot out here.

Shikamaru- Whatever.

On that note, they stopped the conversation until Asuma called them back over. Training ended at 6, and they all went home. When Ino walked in her room, she just thought she only had 1 hour to get ready for her study time with Kiba.

Ino- Oh my god? What the hell am I going to wear? I have to impress him, or he'll think I'm a total loser.

Ino searched through her closet until she decided on a black tank top with cross skulls on it, and some blue jeans. She put her clothes on sprayed some purfume and looked at the clock.

Ino's mind- Damn! Only 6:30. What am I going to do for 30 minutes? I know I'll call Hinata.

Ino went over to the phone sat on her bed and dialed Hinata's number. It rang twice before she heard that fimiliar voice.

Hinata- Hello?

Ino- Hey, this is Ino.

Hinata- Hi, how are you?

Ino- Good, you?

Hinata- Good, just trying to study for this test tomorrow, and on top of that, doing some extra training.

Ino- Oh, is that why I hear you punching something in the background?

Hinata- Yup, so why'd you call?

Ino- I just needed something to do for 30 minutes before I go over to Kiba's.

Hinata- Oh yeah, I forgot you two had a date.

Ino- It's not a date, why does everyone think I like him all of a sudden?

Hinata- No, I don't think you like him, I think he likes you.

Ino- Really, how do you suppose?

Hinata- Because when we were training, he could not stop talking about you.

Ino- Really?

Hinata- Yeah, I think he might be trying to hook-up with you.

Ino- Wow, Kiba likes me? Out of all people, I never thought that Kiba would like me.

Hinata- I never thought that either, by the way what are you going over for?

Ino- Just to help him with some studying.

Hinata- Oh, what time do you have to be there?

Ino- 7:00

Hinata- Uh, Ino?

Ino- Hmm?

Hinata- It's 6:50.

Ino- Oh Shit! I've gotta go! Bye!

Ino hung up the phone so fast Hinata couldn't even say bye. She grabbed her black jacket with a fur hood and ran downstairs.

Ino- Bye mom, bye dad, I'll be home by at least 10! Oh my god I'm going to be late.

Ino walked out of the door and ran as fast as she could and she made it on time. She caught her breath and knocked on the door. She immediatly heard dogs barking and backed up a little.

Kiba- Oh shut up Kuromaru!

Kiba opened the door and was pleased to see Ino.

Kiba- Hey what's up.

Ino- Nothin' much.

Kiba- Don't be nervous come on in.

Ino looked down and back up at Kiba.

Kiba- Oh, don't worry, he doesn't bite, he's a lot like Akamaru.

Ino was a little nervous, but she stepped in the house and to her surprise, Kuromaru stopped barking and started rubbing on her. She petted him a little and smiled.

Ino- So.. Where will we be studying?

Kiba- My room, but first, my mom wants to meet you.

Ino- Okay.

Kiba walked into the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner.

Kiba- Ma, this is Ino, the girl I told you about.

Tsume turned around and looked at Ino and smiled.

Tsume- Hey honey, nice to meet you, I'm Kiba's mom.

Ino- Hi Mrs. Inuzuka.

Tsume- Oh, call me Tsume, Mrs. Inuzuka makes me feel old.

Kiba- Uh.. Ma? You are old.

Tsume- Oh shut up. I look just like I did in the 80's.

Kiba- Yeah, and I was born yesturday.

Tsume-(laughs) Be quiet Kiba. Okay, Ino, it was nice meeting you, are you staying for dinner?

Ino- Umm I don't think so.

Tsume- Well I'll make an extra plate just in case.

Ino- Thanks.

Tsume- You two have fun, not too much fun now.

Kiba and Ino both laughed and then went up to Kiba's room.

Ino- Wow, this is cool, I never thought your room would look like this.

On Kiba's walls were pictures of him and Akamaru throughout the time they've been together.

Kiba- Yeah, I love Akamaru, we've together for a looong time.

Ino- Speaking of which, where is Akamaru?

Kiba- He's downstairs you should hear him coming any minute now.

Ino- Looks like we're going to have a new study buddy.

Kiba laughs a little.

Kiba- Okay.. So where should we start?

Ino- Let's start with the most important thing, review of the cloning jutsu.

Kiba- Well, that should be easy.

They studied for about 30 minutes until Kiba decided to start up a conversation.

Kiba- Hey Ino?

Ino- hmm?

Kiba- Why did you decide to study with me today? Normally, I thought you'd be the girl to say no and slap me in the face.

Ino-(chuckles) No, that was the old me, the new me is nicer to people.

Kiba- That's nice, tell me more about the new you.

Ino- Well, I'm compassionate, considerate of peoples feelings, loving, and...

Kiba- And what?

Ino- The new me, is going to forget about Sasuke.

Kiba- Hey, well that's good, I know what a hard time you were going through with him.

Ino- Yeah.. it was pretty bad, I'm just glad I've moved on, or at least I'm trying.

Kiba- That's good.

There was an akward silence for a moment.

Ino- Hey, Kiba?

Kiba- Hmm?

Ino- Why did you ask me to study with you.

Kiba- Well I guess.. it's because I've always sort of.. liked you in a way.

Ino's mind- Whoa that was a shocker.

Ino- Wh.. what?

Kiba- Yeah, I've always sort of had a tiny crush on you, ever since this year.

Ino- Oh.

Ino started blushing beat red.

Kiba- Yeah.

There was another akward silence.

Ino- Kiba.

Kiba- Hmm.

Ino- It's been weird, we've barely ever talked, and now... it feels like I'm falling in love with you.

Now Kiba was starting to blush.

Kiba- I feel the same way Ino.

There was a third akward silence. Then, Kiba leaned forward and so did Ino. They shared a passionate kiss, which then turned into lust. Kiba and Ino were making out, Ino stuck her tounge in Ino's mouth and Kiba was massaging it with his. They leaned back on the bed and Kiba grabbed Ino by her waist and Ino rubbed his back. They made out until they heard a click on the door.

Hana- Kiba, when are you gonna.. Whoa! Sorry.

Hana walked out of the room and shut the door. Ino and Kiba were now sitting up.

Ino- Whoa, that was akward.

Kiba- (chuckles) Yeah.

Ino- So... you think your ready for the test?

Kiba- Yeah. You ready to go home?

Ino- Yeah, sure.

Kiba and Ino walked down the stairs and Ino went out the front door.

Kiba- Mom, I'm walking Ino home, I'll be home in time for dinner.

Tsume- Okay, bye Ino.

Ino- Bye Tsume.

Kiba and Ino walked until they got to the front door of Ino's house.

Ino- Umm.. Thanks for walking me home.

Kiba- No problem.

Ino- Uh.. Kiba?

Kiba- Yeah.

He saw that she was starting to blush.

Ino- Those kisses back there, does that mean we're a couple now?

Kiba leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back.

Kiba- Whatever you say.

They both gave warm smiles to each other.

Ino- Okay, bye.

Kiba- Bye.

Ino opened the door to her house and went in. Kiba was about to leave, but Ino came back out walked over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Ino- Sorry, had to do that, _now_ I'm going. Bye.

Kiba- Bye.

Ino went back in her house and stayed in.

Kiba walked off with a huge smile on his face realizing, he had his first girlfriend.

Hope you guys liked this, I think this is the best chapter so far. Reviews would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, I really appreciate all the reviews, and 2 favorites? AWESOME!! Thanks, this story is slowly starting to heat up, so be ready. Here we go.

Chapter 4

2 weeks later, the test scores from Tsunade's big test were up. Some were unsatisfied with what they got, but most were happy. "Pretty good, 89" Gaara said. "100, as usual" said a very confident Sakura. Mostly all of the rookie 9 got good scores except for one. "45!!!!" shouted Naruto. "I can't believe I failed another fucking test!" Hinata was watching him silently from a corner. "Poor Naruto. I think he's the only one of us who failed." she thought. She went over to the board, and saw that she had gotten a 93 on her test. She left to her first hour, and then everyone heard a loud, happy scream. "WHOOOOOO!!!!! 95! FUCKING SWEET!" Everyone looked strangely at Ten Ten when she screamed. She got a little embarassed, then Kiba and Ino came up hand-in-hand. "What are you so happy about?" asked Ino. "My parents said that if I got over 90 on the test, I could have a party!" "Oh my god, this is gonna be so awesome." said Ino. "Hold on, let me see what I got real quick." She went over to the board, and put her finger on her name. " 98, awesome." Ino said. "Congrats babe." said Kiba as he put his arm around her. " Well, I guess it's your turn Kiba." said Ten Ten. Kiba took a deep breath, and walked over to the results board. He turned back around to Ten Ten and Ino. "Pray for me." he said. Ino and Ten Ten crossed their fingers, and gave warm smiles to him. He walked over, and instantly found his name on the board. Next to it was a big fat 88. Kiba smiled since he got a good score, but put on an angry face so he could mess with the girls' heads. He turned around and walked over to Ino and Ten Ten. " Oh fuck, what did you get." Kiba looked at Ino, and slowly smiled. "88!" Ino smiled, and hugged him. "Oh, my god. Don't do that again you jackass!" She playfully hit him in the arm, and he pulled her into a kiss. Ten Ten walked over to them, and pulled them apart. "Remember love birds, we're in school" "Right." Kiba and Ino said together. All 3 of them laughed. "Hey Ino, can you come by my house tonight to help me plan my party?" asked Ten Ten. "Of course." replied Ino. "Okay, I'll see ya there then." said Ten Ten. She started to walk away until a thought came into Ino's head. "Hey Ten Ten!". Ten Ten stopped walking, and turned around curiously. "Huh?" "Do you mind if I bring Hinata with me?" asked Ino. "Naw, bring her along. Be there by 8." " All righty then." said Ino. Ten Ten walked away, and Ino and Kiba went to first hour.

The last bell rung, and Ino went to her locker. She got all her homework and everything together, and Kiba came up. "Hey." said Kiba. Ino jumped a little bit, since she didn't know he was there. "Oh my god! Don't do that, you scared the shit out of me." "Oh, sorry, my bad. So... you doin anything Saturday night?" asked Kiba. Ino looked at him suspiciously. "No... why?" "Well... I was thinkin maybe me and you could..." Ino slapped him on the arm. " Ow, what was that for?!" asked Kiba. "For even suggesting that we..." "Go out for some ramen?" asked Kiba. Ino looked at him with a confused look. " What are you talking about?" she asked. " I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out for some ramen, or something like that on Saturday." Kiba said still holding his arm. " Oh.. uh, sure then." replied Ino. She kissed him on the cheek, shut her locker, and started to walk off. "Ino!" shouted Kiba. Ino turned around, and walked to Kiba. " What?" " I forgot to ask you. What did you think I wanted to do with you?" asked Kiba. Ino started to blush a little. " Oh... uh.. nothing, nothing." she replied. She laughed nervously, and walked away. When she got outside, she started to look for Hinata. She saw her walking home, and ran to her. Hinata heard heavy breathing from behind her, and turned around. She saw Ino with her hands on her knees. " W... wait, please." said Ino, out of breath. Hinata started to laugh a little, and Ino finally caught up. She put her hands on her knees, and took a few short breaths. Hinata chuckled a little more, and they started walking again. "You know, you walk way too fast." said Ino. Hinata laughed a little bit. "I've been told." They walked for about a minute and a half without talking, until Ino finally decided to ask Hinata about going over to Ten Ten's. "Hey Hinata, you got anything planned later?" asked Ino. Hinata had to think for a minute. "Uh.. no, why?" she asked. " I told Ten Ten that I was gonna go over her house to help her plan a party, she said you could come if you wanted." "Oh, okay. Thanks for the invite." replied Hinata. Ino smiled at her, but kept walking. "No prob. Okay, now we need to be there by eight, so let me go get my stuff first, then we'll go to your place. That allright?" " Yeah sure." replied Hinata. They walked over to Ino's house, Ino put her key in the door, and they walked in. " Mom, dad! I'm home!" " Ino, honey come in the kitchen real quick." shouted her mother from the kitchen.

Ino started to walk to the kitchen, but turned and realized Hinata was still standing at the door. "Come on, she'll want to meet you." said Ino. Hinata nervously followed Ino until they got to the kitchen. Ino's mom was washing dishes, but turned around when she heard footsteps in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Ino and Hinata. " Hi honey, who's your friend?" asked Mrs. Yamanaka. "Mom, this is Hinata. She's apart of the rookie nine with me." stated Ino. Mrs. Yamanaka gave a warm smile to Hinata. "Hi Hinata, how are you today?" "Um.. good Mrs. Yamanaka." said Hinata. She smiled back, and Mrs. Yamanaka turned to Ino. " I have a favor to ask you, and I really hope you can do this for me." " You want me to drop grandma's gift off at the post office?" asked Ino. Mrs. Yamanaka looked relieved. " Please? I have too much on my hands right now, and I really can't do it. I'm sorry to push this on you so late." she said. " No problem, I was going past there anyways, I'm going over Ten Ten's." said Ino. Mrs. Yamanaka snapped her fingers. " I knew you came home early for some reason. You came to get some clothes?" " Yeah." said Ino. She turned to Hinata, who was now looking at the Yamanaka's glass bird collection. Ino tapped her on the shoulder, and Hinata turned around. " I'll be upstairs getting my stuff. You can wait in the living room if you want, I'll only be about 2 minutes." said Ino. Hinata nodded, and sat on the leather couch in the living room. Ino went upstairs, and came back down in about 2 minutes with a small bag in hand. " Okay, we can go as soon as I get the gift from my mom." said Ino. She walked into the kitchen and saw the gift on the counter. She grabbed it, and walked out of the kitchen. " Okay, we can go now." said Ino. Hinata got up from the couch, and walked out of door, Ino said bye to her mom before she walked out of the door. On the way to Hinata's house, Ino dropped off the gift, and they got to Hinata's 2 minutes later. Hinata put her key in, and opened the door. The house seemed empty, but Hinata was sure Kurenai was home. " Kurenai-sensei, I'm home." shouted Hinata. Ino was amazed at all the furniture in the house. " Wow, this is amazing" she said in awe. Hinata was still walking around to find Kurenai. " Thanks, I picked out most of the furniture myself." she stated. " Very nice taste." Ino said as she was looking at the white fur couch. Hinata walked back over to Ino and still hadn't seen Kurenai. " Well, I guess she's not here. I'll go get my stuff. Make yourself at home." Hinata walked up the stairs and went to her room. Ino walked around for a bit and decided to sit on the couch.

The tv was on the japanese version of Deal or No Deal, and the woman still had to open 3 cases with the million dollars still in play. Ino kept on watching until she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She saw someone come out with a laundry basket in hand, but the clothes were covering their face. The person put down the basket, and Ino saw that it was Kurenai. Kurenai wiped some sweat off her forehead, and was startled when she saw Ino. She had to catch her breath for a minute, but finally spoke. " Oh, you scared the shit out of me." said Kurenai. " Oh, sorry, I'm waiting on Hinata." said Ino. Kurenai laughed a little, and sat on the couch with Ino. " It's no problem. So where are you guys going?" she asked. " Over to Ten Ten's. We're helping her plan a party." " Oh, that should be fun." said Kurenai. They were silent for a moment, until Kurenai turned over to Ino. " Ino, I have something I want to say to you." Ino sat there and waited for Kurenai to continue. " Ino.. I want to thank you so much." " For what?" asked Ino. " Being a friend to Hinata. She never really got out much since she started living with me. All this time, I thought she was still she didn't accept me, but I guess all she needed was a good friend. So.. thanks, and I hope you guys stay close friends." said Kurenai with a warm smile. Ino smiled back. " No problem, Hinata is really cool. I'm actually shocked she doesn't have tons of friends." said Ino. " I think her shyness really gets in the way of her social life." replied Kurenai. On that note, Hinata came downstairs with a small bag in hand. She went into the living room, and was greeted by Kurenai. " Hi Hinata, how are you?" " Good. Ino, don't we have to go now?" asked Hinata. " What time is it?" she asked. " It's 7:45." said Kurenai. " Oh, we gotta go. Bye Kurenai." said Ino. " Bye girls, have fun." said Kurenai while she waved good-bye. The girls left the house, and Kurenai smiled. " It's a start, but I think Hinata is overcoming her shyness." she thought to herself. Ino and Hinata got to Ten Ten's house in 15 minutes. " Wow, her house is huge." said Hinata. " I know, I think it got bigger from the last time I was over here." said Ino.

Ino rung the door bell, and Ten Ten answered quickly. " Hey guys, your just on time. Let's go, we have a lot to plan, and so little time." she led them up to her room, and opened the door. The inside was really big with a huge pink japanese dragon spreading across, and she had 3 sleeping bags on the floor. " Ya like?" she asked the two. " Yeah." they replied together. Ten Ten walked over to one of the sleeping bags, and so did Ino and Hinata. " Okay, let's get started." said Ten Ten. " Okay, so what's the first thing we gotta do?" asked Ino. " We have to decide where the party's gonna be." said Ten Ten. " Well, duh, why not Sayoka Shi?" said Ino. Ten Ten laughed a little. " Oh yeah, I forgot. Why didn't I think of that sooner? Okay, next is the guest list. Of course you and Kiba are coming. I've got Hinata down already, and I got Rock Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji, Shikamaru, and..." Ten Ten stopped and looked at Ino. Ino realized this. " What?" asked Ino. Ten Ten gave a nervous look. " I invited Sasuke and Sakura." " Ten Ten!" " Sorry, I forgot, plus I thought you wouldn't mind since you're with Kiba now." said Ten Ten. Ino sighed. " Fine, it's okay with me." Ten Ten smiled. " Allright." She stopped to think for a minute. " Why does it seem like I'm forgetting someone?" she asked. She kept on thinking until Hinata tapped her on the shoulder. " What... about... Naruto?" Hinata said quickly. Ten Ten looked at the list, and realized she had forgotten Naruto. " Oh yeah. Thanks Hinata." said Ten Ten. Hinata started to smile and blush as Ten Ten put Naruto's name on the list. The girls planned her party for another hour, and they were finally done. " Okay girls. I think this is gonna be a party, that Konoha will never forget." Ten Ten said smiling.

Okay guys, that's the end of Chapter 4, hope you liked. Now, it's gonna start to get intense really soon. Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm lazy when it comes to these things, so it took me a while. I have the next 5 chapters allready written, and the fanfic is done, so I just need to post the last few chapters here. And they will be coming soon. Anyways, please leave reviews, and I hope you liked this.


	5. Chapter 5

Well everyone, thanks for the reviews and favs. BTW, if anyone can tell me what an alert is, than I'll appreciate it.) So here's the awaited, Wheel of Fortune Chapter 5.

Chapter 5

It was the next Monday in the 5th Hokage National High School and it was finally the day for Ten Ten's party. The whole day, everyone was talking about it and the girls were worrying about what they were going to wear. The last bell of the day finally rang after 6 long, anticipated hours and everybody was out there like a jet plane. Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba were all walking home together discussing who was actually going to the party. Ten Ten was so excited she was almost skipping home while everyone else looked on kind of laughing at her.

" OH MY GOD!! This is going to be the best party ever. I am going to be like, the most popular girl in school after this." exclaimed Ten Ten.

" Hey, calm down, you won't be THE most popular girl in school. Just one of." said Ino while laughing and looking over at Kiba who had his arm around her.

" So who's all going?" asked Kiba smiling at Ino.

" Well, it's you three, obviously me, and almost everyone I invited basically." said Ten Ten thinking of something.

" Yeah, even Shino said he's going." said Hinata chuckling.

" Really? What exactly did he say?" asked Ten Ten now looking at Hinata shockingly.

" Well, he said that he had nothing better to do so he is coming." said Hinata.

" Well, that's kind of laughable." Kiba said laughing at the same time.

" Well if he's going, han everybody must be coming. This is going to be so fun!" exclaimed Ten Ten.

" So what's the game plan? Are you picking us up?" asked Ino.

" Yeah, I'll be over there at about 7:30, it might take us a while to actually get there. You know the club is about twenty to thirty minutes away from my house so we can just hang out in the car." answered Ten Ten.

" All right, so I'll see you then." said Ino.

" All right. Be on time, all of you." said Ten Ten laughing.

" Okay" they all said spliting apart except for Ino and Hinata.

" So here's the game plan, we're gonna go over my house and get ready, then we'll wait for the car on the porch." said Ino.

" Okay." replied Hinata.

When they got to Ino's house, they just hung out for two hours then they got serious. They went up to Ino's room and Hinata instantly plopped on the bed nervously. Ino walked over to her closet and pulled an outfit with the plastic covering still on it. Ino took it out and walked over to the mirror. She looked in there and saw Hinata looking nervously at her closet. Ino turned around causing her ponytail to set on her shoulders.

" Is something wrong?" asked Ino giving Hinata a worried look.

" Well... I don't know. I'm really trying to impress Naruto today, but I don't know if I... have what it takes. I mean, come on, I'm not the hottest girl in school or anything." replied Hinata fiddling with her fingers.

Ino put down her outfit and plopped on the bed with Hinata.

" Look you have everything it takes. And if Naruto doesn't notice you or compliment you tonight, he's an ass and doesn't know what a real woman is. Don't worry, I'm going to have you looking HOT tonight." said Ino smiling.

" Well.. that's kind of it. I don't know if I can be... hot."

" Hey, don't doubt yourself. Being hot is easy, you just have to get the hang of it. And don't worry, you have what it takes. You're a gorgeous girl, you just need the confidence to back it up." said Ino getting up and getting her outfit out of the chair she put it on. Ino picked up the outfit and walked to the bathroom. She turned back to Hinata. " Hey, just wait there, I'll be getting ready, and trust me. You are going to be FLAWLESS." said Ino going into the bathroom before Hinata could say anything else.

About 15 minutes later, the door to the bathroom slowly opened. Ino popped out wearing a black halter top with a gothic looking cat on it with dark blue jeans on. She had her hair down and she was wearing a necklace that Kiba had given to her for her birthday.

" Wow, you look great Ino." said Hinata smiling.

" Thanks, it took me a while to pick out at the mall, but it just kind of... jumped out at me." replied Ino putting on some black eyeliner near the mirror.

She put on a little pink lipgloss and turned over to Hinata smiling.

" Okay, it's your turn."

" But Ino..."

" Shush! Enough talk, your gonna look great. TRUST ME!" exclaimed Ino laughing a little. She picked the clothes she picked out for Hinata on the bed and handed them to her. " Take this please." she said tossing it to Hinata. She pulled Hinata up by the arm and pulled her into the bathroom. Ino stepped out and smiled. " Okay, put that on, okay? Okay." she slammed the door before Hinata could say anything and plopped down on her bed.

It was about 20 minutes later and Ino was tapping her with anticipation waiting for Hinata to even open the door. She saw heard the door creak and stood up. Hinata popped her head out enough so that Ino could only her head and Ino could tell she was nervous.

" Um.. Ino... I don't really know about this."

" Oh, just come on. You'll look fine now let me see." said Ino motioning her out of the bathroom.

Hinata opened the door slowly and stepped out. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a sunflower in the middle, a khaki mini skirt, with high heels. Ino put her hands on her hips and smiled when she saw Hinata.

" See, what'd I tell you? You look stunning. Oh my god... wow." said Ino.

" So, I don't look that bad?" asked Hinata nervously.

" That bad? You look beautiful, Naruto would be a damn fool not to notice you in this. Wait, come here real quick, I want to put some make up on you before we go." said Ino moving to her mirror with Hinata following close behind.

Hinata sat down on the bed in front of the mirror as Ino grabbed some make up off of her shelves. She turned back and noticed that Hinata was even more nervous than before. She dropped the make up on the bed and sat down next to her shaken friend.

" Okay, what's wrong now?" asked Ino curiously.

" Well... it's just.. you mentioned Naruto. Do you really think he'll... like me?" she asked back.

" Of course! Why wouldn't he? You look great." said Ino with a smile.

" I know but... I don't know if HE will like me."

" Hinata, if that fool doesn't notice you tonight, he must either be blind, or not worth it." she said with another smile.

" Thank you Ino." said Hinata with a smile now on her face.

" No problem, hey, let's say we get this make up on you okay?"

" Okay."

Ino grabbed the make up next to her and started applying on Hinata's face. About two minutes later she was done. She backed away from the bed enough so that Hinata could see what she looked like. Hinata was shocked when she saw herself looking gorgeous as ever in the mirror.

" Wow, I guess I do look good." said Hinata smiling.

" See I told you. Trust me when I say stuff like that."

Hinata was about to say something, but a honk came from outside the house.

" You think that's the limo?" asked Hinata.

" Yeah, we should get going before Ten Ten gets impatient, which a bad thing at these type of nights."

" Right." said Hinata laughing.

The girls grabbed their jackets from off the chair and ran downstairs. They said good-bye to Ino's parents and opened the door. Ino screamed when she saw a big white stretch limo in the street and Ten Ten's head popping out of it.

" Oh my god! This is the surprise?!" asked Ino running to the car almost falling because of the heels.

" Yeah, you like?" asked Ten Ten in the limo.

" Hell yeah! I love it." said Ino.

" Hey babe, hey Hinata." said Kiba on the other side.

" Hey boo." replied Ino getting into the limo with Hinata close behind.

" Okay guys, I got us some food, and I brought cds since it's going to take us about thrity minutes to an hour to get there. So I say.. let's partay!"

Everyone cheered and the limo started moving again. It took them about 45 minutes to get to the club and they instantly heard the music when they pulled up. They thanked the driver and got out. When they went into the club, they saw that it was packed. Practically everyone from the school was there.hen Tehn smiled knowing that this was going to be a night that no one would forget.

Well, I know what some of you are thinking " this chapter is BORING". lol, but this sets it up for what's going to happen in the next chapter. So I hope ya'll like it and reviews would be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for the reviews, alerts, and all that stuff, always appreciated that people like my work. :) Sorry it takes me soooo long to update these fanfics, I really do have short attention span ( yet I want to be a journalist lol.) Well, here's Chapter 6, that's right SIX, of Wheel of Fortune.

**Chapter 6**

Puffy AmiYumi's song " Oriental Diamond" just came to a close as Kiba and Hinata were sitting at their assigned table, waiting for Ino and Ten Ten to come back from the dance floor. After about a minute, they came back, hair wild and laughing arm in arm.

" I LOVE THAT SONG!!" shouted Ten Ten giggling.

" What?" asked Ino over the loud music playing in the club.

" I SAID, I LOVE THAT...NEVER MIND!" shouted Ten Ten pulling up a chair to the table while Ino sat on Kiba's lap while he put his arm around her.

Ten Ten looked back at the huge crowd of people on the dance floor now dancing to Flyleaf's " All Around Me" and smiled knowing that the party is a success. " Wow, I never expected the place to be this packed, I love it!"

" Well, there's probably a few people here that aren't supposed to be, you should check that out." said Ino on the other side of the table.

" It doesn't bother me, as long as their having a good time and not causing trouble, it's all good."

A fast paced song in all Japanese started to play and Ten Ten gasped in excitement. " I LOVE THIS SONG!" she shouted as she looked back and saw Shino all by himself in the corner of the club sipping on punch.

Suddenly, Ten Ten got up, ran toward him, and led him toward the dance floor somehow. Ino, Kiba, and Hinata laughed noticing Shino not dancing and Ten Ten going wild on the dance floor.

" Wanna dance?" asked Ino suddenly.

" Huh? Oh yeah, sure, let's go." said Kiba over the large crowd of people.

They both got up and Ino looked back at Hinata and mouthed that she'd be right back so she wouldn't be lonley. Hinata nodded and sipped on her yellow drink that she had no clue what the identity of it was. She looked to her left and saw Naruto with a group of boys wearing the most obsered outfits. Ties with t-shirts, dress shirts with grundge type t-shirts, that type. But her eyes were only on Naruto who just popped a red type of candy in his mouth. He was laughing with Rock Lee, and looked over to see Hinata looking over at him, but she turned away quickly making sure that they didn't make complete eye contact. Naruto was about to walk over to Hinata, but someone pulled him back and pulled him into the boys bathroom. Probably some immature people who want him to do something stupid thought Hinata.

About three songs later, Ten Ten came back with Shino on her arm and looked down at Hinata who had a sad expression on her face.

" Aaw, what's wrong hun?" Ten Ten asked scooting a chair next to a sad Hinata.

" Oh, it's nothing...really." she said looking to her left again, with Ten Ten noticing.

" Mmm hmm, I knew it. Come on." Ten Ten said without hesitiation grabbing onto Hinata's arm.

" Wh...What're you?.."

Hinata couldn't finish her sentence without noticing that Naruto was standing in front of her, then she felt the hoteness starting to return to her face. She still didn't know what he was doing standing in front of her, but in some weird way, she liked it, even if he wasn't talking to her.

" Hey Naruto, what're ya doin?" asked Ten Ten catching his attention when he had his head turned to the direction of the dace floor.

" Huh.. oh, hey Ten Ten, how are..."

" Lookey here Naruto, if you're just gonna sit here and stand around all day, you're gonna have to leave." Ten Ten said interupting Naruto on purpose.

" Okay, sorry, well.."

" HEY, here's an idea! How's about you dance with Hinata here!" Hinata looked at Ten Ten with a shocked expression, and couldn't even say anything before Ten Ten pushed her body on the dance floor and pulled her too close for comfort to Naruto. " There ya go, have a good time you two." Ten Ten finished winking at Hinata.

Hinata had her head close to Naruto's chest, and was beat red from all the blushing that she was doing. She slowly looked up at Naruto who was looking down at her, at first confused at what was going on, then nervously smiling hoping that would calm Hinata down a bit. At first, the song was going by in complete silence with those two, then Naruto decided to start up conversation out of nowhere.

" So...you having a good time?"

Hinata couldn't really pay attention to anything, except how close they were to each other, dancing to a slow song, one of her many fantasies involving Naruto. She finally realized that he'd said something to her and looked up hesistantly. " Huh? Did you say something?"

" Yeah, you having a good time?" Naruto asked again with a smile, which caused Hinata to turn her head away a bit.

" Um...yeah, I'm having a great time, she really put a good...party together."

" Yeah..."

They danced in silence for a few more seconds, and looked at each other at the same time, both turning their heads nervously. Little did they know, Ino was looking from a far, dancing with Kiba.

" What're you looking at?" asked Kiba noticing that all eyes weren't on him.

" ... hmm? Oh, sorry, just look at those two, they are adorable." said Ino motioning in Naruto and Hinata's direction.

" Oh, them, you are such a stalker, you know that?"

Ino slapped Kiba softly on the arm and chuckled a bit. " I am not, I'm just seeing if my little experiment is working out well."

" Translation- Stalking." Kiba laughed when Ino hit him in the chest.

The song finished, and Naruto held Hinata's hand all the way back to his table, and her heart was now beating at a thousand miles per hour. She was so nervous, that she could barely breath. They both sat down next to each other, and only sat in silence for a while. Naruto was looking for people on the dance floor, and didn't even notice that Hinata was staring directly at him. She was thinking of how much she enjoyed that dance, that dance that she'd dreamed of ever since the day she met Naruto in elementary school. She looked down at a drink that the waiter had brought her, and was so distracted, she couldn't hear Naruto speaking to her...again.

" Hinata? Hinata?"

" Oh, yes Naruto?" she asked sitting up in her seat and looking at him.

" Can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto seriously, starting up Hinata's blushing again.

Hinata started to wonder what exactly he was going to ask her. Was he gonna ask her on a date? To go somewhere with him...or for Ramen money again? " Uh... sure Naruto, no problem. What is it?"

" Well...when Ten Ten forced you to dance with me, was it because YOU wanted to dance with me, or did she really just want me to do something?" Naruto asked.

Hinata felt the lump in her throat grow to the size of a baseball, she didn't know what to say. On one hand, she really, REALLY wanted to dance with Naruto, but on the other hand, Ten Ten didn't really want anybody standing around doing anything at the party. " Um...well, I did want to dance with you Naruto, but..." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence because she felt that lump get smaller and smaller, but felt something coming UP her throat.

She knew she was going to thorw up, thank god there was a bathroom behind her. She ran in quickly, and Ino ran in quickly behind her, seeing everything that was going on between her and Naruto. Hinata ran into the stall, and just started to let it all out, feeling Ino's hands pushing her long hair behind her ears, so she didn't get puke all over them. After about a minute of puking, and Ino consoling her friend, Hinata got up and went to the sink to get the rest of the gunk out of her mouth.

" Oh my god, Hinata, are you okay?" Ino asked nervously behind her.

" Yeah...I'm fine, I just got really nervous."

" Are you sure that's it?"

" Mm hmm." Hinata answered spitting out the water in her mouth.

Ino pulled out a piece of mint gum from her purse and gave a piece to Hinata. She put the gum in her mouth, and Ino did the same, moving toward her friend. " Okay, now you're SURE you're okay?"

" Yes, I'm fine, guaranteed."

" Okay, good, so, was there any body contact...besides the dance, I mean?" asked Ino talking about Naruto.

" Well, he did hold my hand back to the table." said Hinata smiling.

" Whoa, it's official, he likes you. You need to make your move before he becomes available. And when I say ' make your move' I mean without the puke next time, okay?"

They both laughed a little, and Hinata nodded her head heading for the door. She pushed it open slightly, and noticed Ino was by the mirror. " You coming?"

" Oh, no, I'm gonna freshen up a bit, you go without me." Ino replied seeing Hinata give her a thumbs up through the mirror.

Ino applied a little eyeliner, lipgloss, and headed out of the bathroom in a little bit of a rush hoping to see more Naruto/Hinata action. She opened the door, and accidentally ran into someone, spilling their punch all over their white shirt. Ino's eyes widened, and grabbed some paper towels from the girls bathroom to wipe the person off.

" Oh my god, I am soo sorry, I didn't mean to..."

" Ino, it's alright." said the person.

Ino looked up slowly and realized that she'd just ran into Sasuke, and had her hand on his chest. " Oh...here you go." she said slowly handing him the paper towels. " Again, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, AT ALL."

" It's okay, don't worry about it." Sasuke said chuckling a little.

Ino smiled up at him, shook her head, and walked away quickly, grabbing herself some fruit punch from the bar. She sipped it slowly, and Kiba walked up, wrapping his arm around her waist, scaring her a bit. But she turned around, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

" Well, hi to you too." Kiba said smiling and kissing her on the lips.

They smiled at each other for a while, and Kiba took a stool next to her, and put his arm around her, both of them laughing at Ten Ten in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Shino. He was basically standing there not doing anything, while she was dancing around him, looking like she was out of breath. Both of them started laughing even harder until they saw two bodies in front of them, holding hands.

" Bitch, look what you did!" the person on the left said.

Ino looked up and saw Sakura pointing to Sasuke's shirt with the red blotch on it. " Okay, one, it was an accident, and two, I'M the bitch? Pu-lease!"

" Pu-lease," Sakura said sarcastically " Uh, yeah, you're the bitch, you did this on purpose didn't you?"

" Did you NOT just hear me say that it was an accident?"

" Oh don't play that act with me, you know that you did this on purpose because of the simple fact that you're jealous of me and Sasuke being together. Face it Ino, your no over him." Sakura said, now catching everyone's attention around her, especially Kiba. He started to think that maybe Ino wasn't really over Sasuke, but kept it to himself.

" Oh my god Sakura, you're even more delusional than I thought you were. You got Sasuke, face it, you won! Now get over yourself, you act like I'm jealous of you or something, and god knows that if that ever happens, I've lost my fucking mind." Ino said looking her up and down.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and stepped closer to Ino, now everybody was watching and the music stopped playing. " Now what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?"

" Hm... well let me think, maybe the fact that one, your a slut, biggest one in the school, two, you cheated on Lee with Sasuke, and THAT'S what caused our break-up," Sasuke looked at Ino, shocked at the fact that she knew what had happened, but couldn't say anything. " Yeah, I know Sasuke. You thought that I was soo stupid, YOU DID IT RIGHT NEAR ME!"

" Wait, wait, wait, I just realized something. I'M a slut? You're the one that's with Kiba ON THE REBOUND!"

" Rebound? You don't know anything, if you knew how much I..."

Ino couldn't finish her sentence because it was interupted by the sounds of a soft groan of pain behind her. She looked at Sakura, who had a shocked look on her face, then at Sasuke, who as usual, wasn't saying anything, but then leaped into the air and onto the wall. Ino looked up and saw black ninja jumping all of the place, and there were shurikens everywhere, some hitting wood and the floor, others hitting people sometimes. A few people fell to the ground and passed out, but Ino particularly noticed the sound of a very heavy thud right behind her. She tried to turn around to see what had happened, but Asuma grabbed her by the waist and started to take her out of the club.

" Wait, sensei, what's going on?! SENSEI!" she shouted trying to get an answer, but he said nothing. Then a thought came to her head, he boyfriend, who was nowhere to be seen, and the screams of people and sounds of fighting made her even more worried. " Wait, where's Kiba, where's Kiba?!" Still no answer from Asuma, and all the people outside the club could do was watch as Ino screamed out for her boyfriend, who, little did she know, was hurt very badly inside, possibly...dead.

Well, hope you guys liked this chapter, and like I said before, I am soooo sorry for updating so late. I'll be updating all of my fanfics soon, I PROMISE!


End file.
